Mystery Of Missing Lite brite
by pugsly6338
Summary: Chris Jericho returns to WWE Raw and needs a new look for his ring attire. He completes his look but at the same time children's lite brite pegs go missing...
1. Chapter 1

Mystery of missing lite brite pieces

Chris Jericho, returning to the WWE, decided that he needed a wardrobe update. He sat around his house debating how he would look for his return, he had a decent semi spiked hairdue and new wrestling trunks as well as pants. He felt the outfit was incomplete somehow but what it was missing he couldn't quite grasp it.

One afternoon he recieved a phone call from the creative team in charge of ring attire updates.

"Chris we have your new ring attire, do you want to see a picture of it?"

"Sure thing." He said and hung up the phone so the picture could transfer through.

When he saw it, he knew what it needed. "I NEED A JACKET!" He said to the empty living room. He pressed redial on the previous number and told the man his brilliant plan. "Okay the one thing it's missing is a jacket and it has to light up."

"So you want us to put Christmas lights on it?"

Jericho rubbed his chin thinking about it for a moment. "No, I have a better idea, I'll show you in a few days." he said and hung up.

Jericho drove down to the WWE offices in Connecticut and headed straight towards the creative team's wing of the building.

"I got it, I got the lights and the design for the jacket." He said and dropped a box on the table.

"So you brought Christmas lights?"

"Even better," He smiled and left to prepare for tonights show.

Weeks later Jericho loving his new light up jacket, the jacket recieved mixed reactions from the locker room and fans but Jericho was proud of it.

"So there's a childrens' toy theif running around breaking into houses and stealing light bright pegs." Kofi kingston read out loud to the Miz looking at his phone unsure of what he was reading.

"Who the hell steals light bright pegs? Did they steal the light bright too?"

"Nope, just the pegs and a it seems like mainly the blue ones too."

"That's one stupid thief." Miz and Kofi laughed.

"Hey guys what's so funny?"

"There's a thief running around stealing blue light bright pegs from children." Kofi said wiping a tear in the corner of his eye, "I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while."

"Not the whole toy but just the pegs and mainly the blue ones." Miz added then looked at his watch, he had to go prepare for a promo to cut backstage.

"Oh that's funny, weird people man, weird people." He laughed and continued walking to his locker room... no one seemed to notice the small pegs on his jacket lumped together to look like one giant bulb.

Chapter two

All over the country lite bright pegs have been disappearing, they have no idea who the thief could be or how he knows which houses contain the lite brite toy. The story made headlines as the nation wondered what kind of man takes the pegs and only certain colored pegs...

Jericho smiled at his tv in his hotel room. His plan has come together perfectly. Undetected in the fingerprint system since he's never had a criminal record he figured he'd make one last round of collecting the colorful pegs and call it day.

In Florida, a hot muggy day Jericho picked a random house to rob but a brief rainstorm lead to muddy lawns and slippery windows. He managed to get into a small ranch house and lucky there were plenty of blue pegs at his disposal, however this kid packed up their lite brite and left the blue pegs at the bottom of the box. He dumped the box without thinking took the pegs and placed everything back neatly like it was when he found it. He headed back towards the window when a small child ran into her room.

"Mommy there's a man in my room!" She squealed and pointed to Jericho.

"Shhh, I was just leaving!" he whispered while opening the window. "I'm on the look out for unsecured Lite brites, but lucky you little girl you're smart. Your torys are safe and sound in your closet. No thief would think to look in there." He praised the little girl in the yellow sun dress and curled ginger hair.

"Really, thank you Mr. Lite-bright detective." She smiled a semi toothless smile then turned down the hall, "It's okay mom he's here to make sure my toys are safe from the toy thief!"

"Shh just stay quiet and keep this a secret." He said and she nodded, "I'll buy you a present for helping once I catch the thief okay." He said and left the house.

One day after sucessfully parading around the light bright jacket, the mom of the ginger haired child was watching tv, flippling through the channel and noticed a man in a glowing jacket.

"Hey look he has a little green swirl around some of the blue ones... WAIT THAT'S ALANA'S LIGHTBRIGHT PIECES!" She gasped in shock, she picked up her phone and called the police line for tips about the light bright thief. She got into some markers and drew lines on the blue pegs with a green sharpie.

Chris was apprehended a week later but they weren't able to return all the pegs but a majority of pegs were returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

All over the country lite bright pegs have been disappearing, they have no idea who the thief could be or how he knows which houses contain the lite brite toy. The story made headlines as the nation wondered what kind of man takes the pegs and only certain colored pegs...

Jericho smiled at his tv in his hotel room. His plan has come together perfectly. Undetected in the fingerprint system since he's never had a criminal record he figured he'd make one last round of collecting the colorful pegs and call it day.

In Florida, a hot muggy day Jericho picked a random house to rob but a brief rainstorm lead to muddy lawns and slippery windows. He managed to get into a small ranch house and lucky there were plenty of blue pegs at his disposal, however this kid packed up their lite brite and left the blue pegs at the bottom of the box. He dumped the box without thinking took the pegs and placed everything back neatly like it was when he found it. He headed back towards the window when a small child ran into her room.

"Mommy there's a man in my room!" She squealed and pointed to Jericho.

"Shhh, I was just leaving!" he whispered while opening the window. "I'm on the look out for unsecured Lite brites, but lucky you little girl you're smart. Your torys are safe and sound in your closet. No thief would think to look in there." He praised the little girl in the yellow sun dress and curled ginger hair.

"Really, thank you Mr. Lite-bright detective." She smiled a semi toothless smile then turned down the hall, "It's okay mom he's here to make sure my toys are safe from the toy thief!"

"Shh just stay quiet and keep this a secret." He said and she nodded, "I'll buy you a present for helping once I catch the thief okay." He said and left the house.

One day after sucessfully parading around the light bright jacket, the mom of the ginger haired child was watching tv, flippling through the channel and noticed a man in a glowing jacket.

"Hey look he has a little green swirl around some of the blue ones... WAIT THAT'S ALANA'S LIGHTBRIGHT PIECES!" She gasped in shock, she picked up her phone and called the police line for tips about the light bright thief. She got into some markers and drew lines on the blue pegs with a green sharpie.

Chris was apprehended a week later but they weren't able to return all the pegs but a majority of pegs were returned.


End file.
